


A Little Excitement

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Canon - Movie, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry's been going small-town stir-crazy lately... Set during <i>Conqueror Of Shamballa</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2nd person POV (251-500 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

It's been months since anyone bothered to contact you besides Al.

So it's a nice break when you go to Dublith to see Izumi... except she isn't there any more. And you hide the tears until you're away from Sieg, just as you did that other time with the Hughes family.

Fixing Wrath up afterwards is practically a return to now-normal, even if he is a homunculus.

But he leaves. And Al leaves too.

It's just you, Grandmother, and the dog. Again.

You used to be fine with the stillness, but you've lived through wilder things now and the stillness wears on your nerves after the first six months.

It's been two years.

...

It's just after you've finished clearing the lunch dishes from the table when the phone rings.

You recognize the voice immediately, and even if you didn't, no one else has that particular tone of voice when saying your last name.

You apologize for not having kept contact, and mean it. Maybe if he'd known you were feeling so isolated, he might have spread the word.

Of course, Mustang apologizes right back for calling at all, and you calmly tell him you don't have a problem with it even as you are mentally recording everything so you can replay this in your head for the next month in the hopes that somehow it will create variety in your life and save your sanity.

And that's when you realize that the "Stay In Risembool, Make Automail" plan is not really working for you at all.

But you don't tell him that as he tells you weird things are happening in the wider world again.

You don't tell him that if he gives you an idea of where things are going to be happening next, you have a 50/50 chance of packing up a first aid kit right this very instant and charging off.

Which means he does hint at where he thinks things are happening next. And then you ask, because you must, if it's related to Al's search for a way to get Ed back.

His response is vague enough that you don't pack a standard first aid kit.

...

Days later, you see the airship float away and _know_.

Ed's not coming back. And Al isn't either, this time. No more Elric-induced excitement in your life.

You have to find a way out of this place with Sheska now.

Then you notice the other contraption flying away, really notice it.

You ask Sheska for her jacket, and you get as high up as you safely can in an undamaged building, all the way onto the roof, and start waving it.

You smile as the flying thing turns and begins descending.

You've never seen a hot-air balloon in anything but pictures.

You talk in the air, and they both listen. You tell him what that phone call meant to you.

By the time you land, there are plans to get you back into the city once in a while.


End file.
